Albus Potter and Grindewald's Servant
by FlamePhoenix101
Summary: As Albus jumps into his first year who knows what will come up. But along with his cousin Rose and friends they should be able to deal with anything. Right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Zoo

The summer breeze swept Albus Potter's untidy jet black hair. Albus was a young boy the age of ten; his green eyes stared out the window at the scenery above. "Albus were almost there" called his father. Albus suddenly came back to reality. His father was a wizard and a very famous one. His name was Harry Potter, but for some reason he was too because he was son of Harry. "How long till we get to the zoo dad" his brother James asked. James the eldest son of Harry was the age of 12." 'Bout 10 minutes I'd say". his father replied." You're awfully quiet Lily" Albus's mother said. "Yeah Lily you were squeezing our arms out to go here why stop now?" Typical for quite a while Albus could remember James had always been a loud mouth. "James say sorry to your sister". "Sorry" James said in an unapologetic way. "We're here" they're father announced. Just then the Potter family was about to enter the zoo.

"Can we go and see the dingo's pleaseeee" squealed Lily. "Fine let's go" they're father said. They trudged around the zoo following Lily until she stopped dead looking at the dingoes. Albus was quite cheerful for he had wanted to go to the zoo as well. But as he looked at the dingoes small and cuddly he felt even more happiness. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw 4 familiar faces." Harry" his father whipped around as one of his best friends hugged him tightly. "Been awhile hasn't it". His Uncle Ron did the same. Just then Albus got two hugs from his other cousins. "Hello Albus" said Rose who quickly let go and then walked alongside him. Hugo still hung tight. Finally he let go. "Well looks like we'll be traveling as one big group then won't we" said Albus's father. They set off looking at all the other animals and then they set off at a lunch break. Albus loved food and they went to one of the zoo's restaurants called the Orange Dingo. They ordered their drinks first and then started a friendly conversation. Harry ordered a coke Ron ordered a Sprite and so on and so forth. "So Albus, how do you feel about going to Hogwarts this year, it's your first year. Albus had been thinking about that himself. "I can't wait to go" Albus said. "That reminds me Harry when are you going to Diagon Alley?" Spect a week from now "Harry replied." Okay would it be alright if he goes with you. "But Dad we haven't got our letters yet". Wait a minute have you Rose. Rose shook her head. "You'll probably get it soon" his father reassured him. Albus said nothing there was nothing to say. Just then the waiter came back. After eating their lunch they went to the Cat House. Unfortunately the lion was sleeping.

Albus was glancing at the lion and then walked away quickly. Soon they left the zoo and as he climbed into his mother's Subaru "that could fly if needed" he saw a note on the back of his mother's car. Albus read carefully wide eyed it read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter

There has been some kind of attack in Bristol a couple of hours ago. The Minister of Magic believes the Order of the Phoenix aka Arours can catch the culprit. When found the culprit should be turned over to the Ministry. The attack is by some given this description of being brutal. The ministry thinks the culprit was after an object, an object you should know really well. As Head Auror Mr. Potter we ask you to consult your other Auror's.

Yours Sincerely, Crosin Polikrink and Minister Percy Weasley

Albus's father who spotted it took it from him and read the letter. "Dear I have to leave". His mother read it too. " Ok" Suddenly Albus saw his father run to the Weasleys then back. "Rose Hugo you're going to go with Aunt Ginny ok, till we get back. Rose nodded Hugo just grunted. Just then they disappeared. "C'mon in the car "his mother said. As he got into the car Albus wondered what's going on and why.

Hey readers please leave reviews and constructive critics would be nice one in a while I will be asking for some help since this is my first story and also the chapters will get longer so don't worry. Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 11th Birthday

Albus was a little nervous by the fact that it had been two days now and he hadn't heard from his father. But on the second night at about 11:30 pm he and Rose snuck downstairs and listened to his father talk through the fire. " We think we found the culprit dark wizard blew up a work building and set it aflame." Something like this hasn't happened in a while now". "I know" We think we know who's behind it" " who" Harry nooded his head. "Albus's mother made a soft screech"." I gotta go be home by tomorrow". "ok" Albus looked at Rose and Rose looked at him. What was happening? ...

Albus woke early and went outside and stared at his huge house. Many thought the Potter's were rich which they were you could say. Albus practiced on their Quidditch field. "Albus, Why you up so early"? Albus was on his brother's broom the Firebolt 180. He quickly turned around it was his mother." Breakfast will be in one hour okay". " Yeah " he replied.

"Oh Albus Happy Birthday". " Thanks Mum". His mother smiled and left. It was around noon his father came home." Look who it is its the Birthday Boy" he called. He hugged his father tightly and today we will go to Diagon alley I almost forgot that it was July 29 th today so after breakfast everyone in the car." Dad we still haven't got our letters. Just then whoo whoo Twiter. Twiter just flew on Albus's hand and hand him a letter that read:

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr . Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1 September we await your owl by no later than 31 July.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of our World 1st Year Edition by Alexandra Pine

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Concoctions and Potions Grade 1 by Adam Mersas

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad, OR if you choose to bring another animal you must alert the school.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Looks like we'll be going then"" Everyone in the car" !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

The car ride was uneventful and Albus slept for most of the ride. Albus woke to the sound of opening doors. " Albus out " Harry announced. Albus came out of the car and went into a small pub called the leaky cauldron. Someone looked at him and said" Pleasure to meet you Albus Potter". And it started like that, everyone started shaking his hands. It took at least 5 minutes to get to the bar. " Shall we get some drinks?" his father exclaimed. " What would you like? " said the bartender Tom. Albus gave his cousins and siblings a nod. " 4 Butterbeer's please". " Make that 7." " What would you like Ron?" A butterbeer please" said Ron. So 8 butterbeers than?" "Yes". " Oh and a Huge box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans". So they drank and ate the beans. They played dare games as well. " Albus I dare you to eat that blue one"said James Albus ate it, it was plum. " Eat the green one James" said Albus James chewed it and then turned green himself. Everyone at the table laughed themselves silly. "Wasabi" said James quietly. " I think we should get going" said Harry. So they went to a wall and Harry tapped it a few times. The last time Albus went to Diagon Alley was about a 1 month ago. But every time he was amazed. He gasped again, the many shops that patrolled the crowded streets. Albus's father tapped him on the shoulder. We will get 9 presents for you here ok. Albus nodded he fult very joyful and knew what he wanted. A new broom. His old Firebolt 21 was very slow. I know what I want for my first present and he sprinted down the alley. His father was the only one just a little faster than him. He stopped dead in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. " How did I know you would stop here" Harry smiled with a huge grin on his face. " There's one place that you always go when we come here". "Oh" said Albus getting red slightly, " Am I that predictable". Harry laughed "In some ways yes". The Thunderboom 3000 was the best broom in the world that's what he wanted." Can I-" "I s'pose so". James had a better broom than him the Black Hole 350 but now that would change. Down the road a bit was the rest of the Potter's. " Geez Albus couldn't you have gone a bit slower" panted James. Albus grinned , and as his father walked out of the shop with his new broom James gawked. " Where to next?" asked Harry. " You know we get you an owl no matter what" piped up Ginny and Albus was of to the Magical Menagerie. At home they had Twiter and Aberly their dog as well as Bayma James's owl and Tuma an owl Lily got because of her patience once. As he stopped in front of the store once again his father was the only one right beside him. But unlike last time everyone was there quickly after them. As they crept into the shop Sophia the shopkeeper's daughter jumped and squeaked with delight she had always been Lily's best friend. So Lily and Sophia went on their own to a corner of the shop and started giggling. Sophia's father Edmund came from behind the counter and greeted them all. " So what can I do for you today" he asked. Albus looked around and then at his leg were a tiny little gray kitten purred at his feet." Ah so Gimmick has acquainted you I see". Albus bent down and petted the small kitten and it purred in his arms. For a millisecond he saw a gleam in Gimmick's eye and said" I'll take him"." You better take care of him Albus he's your responsibility. " Now what food does he like?" asked Harry as he took out the money and gave it to Edmund. Suddenly as if he understood what they were saying Gimmick jumped out of Albus's arms and strolled over to a large bag. " Aah yes Gimmick's favorite food is my special organic cat food". said Edmund. You should probably get him some toys as well as a scratching post and a collar for Gimmick. Is there anything else I can get you?" They both need owls" said Harry pointing to Albus and Rose? Albus looked around and in the back of the shop a snowy white owl stared at him" And again the owl had a gleam in its eye. " Is it a boy or a girl"? asked Albus. "A boyl " answered Edmund. " Can I have him dad" asked Albus, and I want this one said Rose pointing to a tiny screech owl. Ok I'm gonna name mine Snowstorm said Albus," and mine Flutter" said Rose. "Well we're done here" said Harry. "Wait, Rose did you get your presents already". Albus was a litte older than Rose but they both celebrated their birthdays at the same time. " No I will get them when we go to Flourish and Blotts". " Typical Rose all you do is read I'm surprised your head doesn't explode". "James" Ginny exclaimed, " don't make Rose feel bad" " sorry" James muttered. " Well then that's two presents down 7 left" Harry exclaimed. " I want to take the trip now and go store to store" " Well if that's how you want it ,we better get to Gringotts first then. Gringotts was a bank run by goblins who were usually devilishly tricky. Albus's family had an account as did everyone have their own accounts. Except for Lily who would be getting one today. " I want to wait for Albus" said Rose. " "Okay then off to Gringotts everyone" said Harry. The trip to Gringotts was uneventful but out of the corner of Albus's eye he saw a very strange man staring at his father with deep envy. But as he caught Albus's gaze he looked away. " _Strange"_ Albus thought," _Very Strange_ ". But all as well it looked like nobody else noticed. So as he returned his gaze to an astonishing 8 gold columns. As they climbed the stone steps to the new Gringotts as his father called it, (he had ridden a dragon through the building), a man ran up to Harry. " There has been a killing in an apothecary Sir" said the man." I am sorry to disrupt you from family time, we will assess the situation later if you would like." " No" said Ginny "go" , and with a peck on her cheek his father disappeared a few seconds later with hurried goodbyes Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione disappeared too. " Let's go" Ginny said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, although Albus's mother had told him to go in her heart it was quite the opposite.

For the first time that he could remember, Albus's Birthday celebration had been postponed and unlike last time there has no word from his father until the week after the unsettling new event`. It was night and in the large living room his mother was whispering to his father while Rose and Albus stood on the stairs in their PJ's. "I am actually kind of glad Percy allowed me to convince him to detach the Auror Department". " This is not an easy situation". "What happened" asked Ginny. " Apothecary Owner robbed" replied Harry. Ginny gasped, " I know the person who robbed the place was looking for something specific" said Harry. "Do you know what it is?" asked Ginny. " Polyjuice Potion" replied Harry. " I'm sorry I left" apologized Harry, "I would have said no but_". " You don't need to apologize to me but maybe Albus he has been devastated since you left. scolded Ginny "I didn't mean to do that , I will make up for it tomorrow when I get back" said Harry. "Bye" said Harry and then his fiery form left the fireplace and nothing was left there, just ashes.

The next morning Albus awoke in his bedroom to his door squeaking open. Then in came his father looking very seldom and as he sat on the bed he tousled Albus's head and a small grin appear on his face. " Hey Al" he greeted, "I came up to apologize for leaving on your special day". " It's okay" Albus reassured him " you did what you did for the greater good". " It is very mature of you to realize that." his father replied. " Suddenly he pulled out of his pocket a blank piece of parchment. " Albus this a treasure of mine that I have decided to pass down to you. " But this is just a piece of blank parchment, how can this be of any extraordinary use?" Albus inquired. "Aahh" replied Harry his grin getting wider and wider." All you have to say is that I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and when you want it gone it vanishes. " Go on try it now" said Harry. " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" repeated Albus and then lines and dot came to existence on the parchment. " Wow" said Albus, "thanks dad". " Harry smiled then left the room. As he went down to breakfast his mother told him to get ready they were going to Diagon Alley in 10 minutes. So he went upstairs to get dressed, he was ecstatic finally he would be going to get his supplies. As he was walking to the fireplace he saw that Gimmick was following him. " No you're going back upstairs" stated Albus. So he ran upstairs put Gimmick back in his room. By the time he got back downstairs his father was hurrying him into the fireplace. " Diagon Alley" Albus bellowed and soon he was in Flourish and Blotts a wizarding bookstore. His father came out next and he patted Albus's shoulder and continued walking towards where the rest of the family was congregated. "Book's first" Aunt Hermoine


End file.
